Once Upon the Evening on Summer's Eve
by dream-eater-is-hungry
Summary: Syaoran went back to Hong Kong, promising Sakura in the evening of summer's eve that he'd come back before summer would take its leave. But he never returned. And 4 years later, at the end of summer, he finally went back but…
1. Gone

**Summary:** Syaoran went back to Hong Kong, promising Sakura in the evening of summer's eve that he'd come back before summer would take its leave. But he never returned. And 4 years later, at the end of summer, he finally went back but...

**A/N:** All I can say is... it's not your average happy ending kinda SxS fic...

**Once upon the Evening of Summer's Eve**

By: dream-eater-is-hungry

Syaoran's POV

I stepped out of the airport, luggage in hand. I took a deep breath and let the familiar scent of Japanese soil engulf my senses. It's good to be back. 4 years... 4 years since I had last been here, 4 years since I had last seen... Sakura... I wonder how she's been. She must be angry at me. After all, I did promise her 4 years ago... and without any intention to, I broke it...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I stood outside the Kinomoto residence, the pale moonlight bathing the house in a warm yet eerie glow that didn't fail to send shivers down my spine. _

_How should I tell her? Should I even tell her? Of course I should! She's your girlfriend, Syaoran! She has every right to know about this! But I wonder how she'll take it... Maybe I should've just called her or left a letter or something. I shook my head. No, I gotta tell her..._

_I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat. I took a step forward but then I suddenly turned around. I'll just tell her tomorrow... I just couldn't muster up the courage to tell her now. Maybe tomorrow... I'll have the guts to tell her. Yes, tomorrow. As I was about to go back home. I heard someone call my name._

"_Hey, brat!" a voice called._

_I stopped in my tracks. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Only one person called me that, Sakura's older brother, Touya. Usually, I wouldn't let this name-calling, but tonight, I wasn't in the mood to squabble with him. Ignoring him, I continued on my way._

_Suddenly, I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I spun around. Touya._

"_Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, his usual gruff voice filled with brotherly concern._

_I shrugged off his arm. "Nothing..." I mumbled, "I gotta go..." _

_But before I could take another step, I felt his grip in my shoulder tighten. He sighed then loosened his grip. "Okay, but if you wanna talk or anything..." his voice trailed off._

_At this, I turned my gaze to Touya. Is this... the same conceited and cold hearted Touya Kinomoto that I know? It can't be..._

"_Cut the act... will ya?" I retorted._

_People always told me that one day, my big mouth will get me in serious trouble. And I think there was some truth in those words, because the next thing I knew, a fist had collided with my jaw. I landed roughly on the cold pavement. As I rubbed my sore back and massage my bruised jaw, I did not notice that Touya walked up to me until he spoke._

_"Here I am, offering you help and you thank me by telling me to 'cut my act?'" he exclaimed, his voice dipping with obvious irritation. _

_I bowed me head. I wasn't in the mood for this. I've got bigger things to worry about than this. _

_Touya's eyes softened. "Here..." he offered kindly. _

_I looked up and saw that Touya had his arm outstretched. With some reluctance, I accepted his gesture. _

_"You look like you've got something on your mind.. wanna talk about it?" he asked once more._

_The next thing I knew we were sitting on the sidewalk, and we were having what girls call, heart to heart talk. Never thought it was possible, huh? Touya and I, talking civilly? I told Touya everything, and after I did, I felt a huge burden lifted off my shoulders. I bowed my head, burying them in my hands._

_"And now I don't have the guts to tell Sakura..." I whispered._

_An air of silence hung between us. "That's surprising... you? Have no guts? Then again, I would've felt the same way if I was in your place..." he replied, "but you should really tell Sakura you know..."_

_"I guess I should..." I murmured._

_"Do you want me to go get her or you wanna wait until tomorrow?" he asked._

_"I think..." I answered, 'I think she ought to know now..."_

_"Are you sure?" _

_"Yeah"_

_Touya stood up and started walking up inside. He laid a hand on my shoulder. Puzzled, I looked up to him questioningly._

_"You can do this..." he assured me, giving me a warm smile._

_I smiled back in return, a rare gesture that I only reserve for Sakura. As I waited for Sakura, I turned up to admire the stars. _

'_Such beautiful stars...' I mused._

"_Beautiful aren't they?" a soft voice said behind me._

_Sakura._

"_Touya said you wanted to talk to me..." she said, sitting down by my side. _

_I nodded. I didn't have the guts to tell her or even just face her, but I must..._

"_Sakura..." I started, finally meeting her gaze, "I have something to tell you..."_

_From the tone of my voice she mustn't have thought it was good news. "Go on..." she whispered._

"_You see... my mother is asking me to go back to Hong Kong for a while..." I explained, avoiding her eyes._

_She was silent. Oh no, this isn't good. I started to panic. She wasn't taking this well._

"_Well, bon voyage then," she said, forcing to sound cheerful._

_I looked at her. She was smiling. But I knew that inside, she was otherwise. "Sakura..." I started, looking for the right words to maybe comfort her. _

"_Look, Syaoran," she started, "its okay... If you have to go back, then there's noting I can do about it...""Just promise me you'd come back, okay?" she whispered._

_She turned to look at me, her pleading eyes rimming with tears. "Okay..." I replied, my lips curving into a smile._

"_Promise?" she asked, extending her fisted hand with her pinkie sticking out. _

_You can be childish at times, Sakura, but your innocent childish traits never fail to make lift my spirits every time. "Promise..." I assured her, locking her pinkie with mine._

**END FLASHBACK**

Promise... I promised her that evening 4 years ago on summer's eve... but I never fulfilled my word. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. What kind of a guy am I? Or the better question was what kind of a boyfriend was I, to break my promise and not even call her or anything, explaining my prolonged leave?

As I gazed out the cab window, welcoming the familiar sights of Tomoeda once more, I contemplated on what I'll tell her when I finally see her again. Part of me wants to turn back but I couldn't do that to her. Even if I was separated from her for 4 years, it doesn't mean that I forgot about her nor did it mean that I had stopped loving her. I always loved her, and still am. I just hope she still feels the same way.

The taxi cab hailed to a stop in front of a familiar house, Sakura's. I paid the driver and headed out the cab. I walked towards the front door and took a deep breath. This is it. I'm going to see her again, after so long. I rung the doorbell and waited in anticipation for someone to answer the door. I held my breath, as footsteps drew nearer and nearer by each passing second. The steel doorknob slowly started turning. I closed my eyes, the suspense was killing me.

"Why hello young man..." an elderly voice greeted me.

My eyes flew open. Instead of the auburn haired girl that I expected to see, in her place, was an elderly old woman in her mid 60's smiling up to me. "Sakura?" I whispered.

"Sakura?" the old lady repeated, her forehead wrinkling in deep thought. "Sakura! Oh you mean that bubbly little girl!" she exclaimed, her eyes twinkling.

At this, my eyes lit up with hope and recognition. "Yes, is she here ma'am?" I asked, my words tumbling out of my mouth in a hurry.

"Oh, she doesn't live here anymore, young man," she replied, "her father was offered a job abroad and her whole family moved to the States a year and a half ago."

**T.B.C.?**

A/N: Uh-oh... this was only meant to be a one shot... looks like its gonna end up in chapters.... Btw, all my fics are on-hold until Christmas... too much homework...


	2. Memories

A/N: I finally recovered from my fever/migraine which I had been having for the past two days. I know I said December but, honestly, this fic is so much easier to write than Perfect NOT - it's complicated to write that I don't know how I manage it without going crazy yet.... Lol ... Anyways, reply to the reviews, just four but at least I got some right?:

**Cheerfulangel57:** I really owe you lotsa lotsa reviews... I'll do my best to review as soon as I have time... promise!

**Xtina:** thankies

**Crazy-Silly-Me: **hahahaha... I hate it when my mail gets bombarded with author alerts... anyways, yes, yes, I know the procedure: updateno one bugging me... lol

**Shinoa Yuuki:** hahaha... don't I always leave evil cliffies? Lol

By: dream-eater-is-hungry

Syaoran's POV

I felt myself rooted to that very spot on the doorstep, her words slowly sinking into my mind.

"...doesn't live here anymore... moved to the States"

I was dumbfounded. I suddenly felt dizzy or rather nauseous. This isn't happening. I tried pinching myself, convincing myself that this was all a nightmare I'd soon wake up from. But aside from the quickly reddening spot on my arm where I had pinched myself, nothing happened.

"Are you sure?" I asked the old lady, my voice shaking.

"Yes, my boy," she answered quietly, as if apologetic.

"Thank you very much..." I replied, forcing a smile before turning to leave.

I dragged myself outside the gate, looking back at the house which was once where Sakura lived. Taking a last glance, I clambered back into the taxi, instructing the driver to drive me to my residence here in Japan.1

It wasn't long before a very familiar house greeted my line of sight. A slight smile tugged at my lips. I might've been born in Hong Kong but this was where I spent the best years of my life. This was home.

The taxi cab came to a stop. I stepped out of the vehicle, my luggage at my feet. It's good to be back.

I carried my baggage and headed to the front door. I fished out my keys from my pocket and was about to let myself in, when, suddenly, the door swung open and a familiar face greeted me.

"Welcome home, Master Syaoran," Wei, my butler, greeted, at the same time bowing.

I smiled. "It's nice to see you again, Wei."

I marveled at the sight of the house's interior. It is still as I remembered it. Nothing has changed.

--

After settling in, I went out to get some fresh air. I toured the town, familiarizing myself again with Tomoeda. As I passed by Maki's novelty shop2, I saw a familiar face walk out of the door.

"Lee!" she exclaimed. In her surprise, she almost dropped the paper bag that she was carrying.

"Tomoyo..."

--

"So how have you been, Lee?" Tomoyo asked, taking a sip from her iced tea.

After our unexpected meeting, Tomoyo had suggested to do a little catching up. Right now, we were in a cozy outdoor cafe, enjoying some iced teas on this warm summer day.

"Fine... and you?" I replied, the usual gruffness gone from my tone of speech.

"I'm fine..." was her cheerful answer, but her eyes betrayed the smile that she was wearing.

I looked away. "I already know, Tomoyo...about Sakura I mean..." I said, my voice soft, "you don't have to pretend that everything is alright..."

She sighed. "I'm really sorry, Syaoran..." she apologized.

"No need to apologize, Tomoyo. It's not your fault" I reassured her. 'Rather, it was mine... that's why she's gone..." I thought glumly.

Tomoyo must've sensed my guilt for she had reached out to squeeze my hand. A small smile tugged at the corners of my lips, silently grateful for her gesture. Suddenly, she opened her shoulder bag and was fishing for something inside. She took out a pen and began scribbling something at a piece of napkin. After she was done, she handed this to me. I looked at her questioningly. She just smiled.

"I think what you really need right now, is a relaxing vacation, don't you think? I hear it's pretty nice in the States this time of year... I have a friend over there... I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you drop by and visit... Tell her I said hi, okay?" she said.

This made me smile. "Thank you, Tomoyo..."

--

Sakura's POV

I sat on the soft bed in my room, admiring the bouquet of flowers that had just been sent to me a few minutes ago.

As I read the short love letter that came along with it, a small smile graced my lips. I stood up and walked towards my study table across the room. I opened the side drawer and took out a small tin box where I keep my different mementos. I tried pulling its lid but it wouldn't budge. I cradled it in my arm and pulled it as hard as I could. Without warning, the lid came off. I yelped, at the same time jumping in surprise causing the box's contents to spill all over the floor. I sighed and reluctantly sat down on the floor to gather its contents. I started with a white piece of stationary, probably another love letter of the sort, with a colorful piece of paper peeking out underneath. Out of curiosity, I took it out from under the white stationary that seemed plain compared to it. Suddenly, my heart skipped a beat. The colorful paper, it seems, was a photograph taken four years ago, one with me smiling happily, hand in hand with a boy I knew all too well.

'Syaoran'

T.B.C.

1 Syaoran never sold his house in Japan. He just went back to Hong Kong, he didn't move back there so he still had his house in Japan with Wei taking care of it while he was away.

2 Its the shop where Sakura and Tomoyo always went to in the series. Remember the episode with the shot card a.k.a. the one with the magic cards that looked like the Clow cards?

A/N: Whew... I finally finished it...


	3. Unexpected Meeting

A/N: Yes, I made my December deadline!!! Hehehe… Btw, I'm hoping that by next year I can update this on a 2 weeks basis… I guess you can say that I wanna finish this a.s.a.p. coz I really really really want to concentrate on Perfect NOT which is giving me a hell of a headache… btw, I need your guys help… do you think I should delete two of my fics, Comfort(Yami no) and Opposites Attract(Yu-Gi-Oh) or give it a chance? It's just that I can't seem to think of where Comfort is going and Opposites Attract, well let's just say I have no inspiration to write it anymore… SetoxSerenity fics just don't click with me…

Before I forget, I wanna specially thank and dedicate this to my aunt who helped me with this chappie which takes places in the States and well, I haven't set a single foot anywhere near U.S. yet so there… Btw, reply to my reviews:

Shinoa Yuuki: I guess you can say my muse is finally starting to forgive me from always overworking her… lol

Crazy-Silly-Me: hahaha I like the song!!! Poor Sanzo though…

Cheerful-angel57: I still owe you a heck lot of reviews!!!

EviL Punk Not: Oops… oh yeah I forgot it was spelled that way… yeah laro uli tayo! Lalo na sa science! Boring c shrek eh!!!

Cherrysinger: I'm so touched… Btw, thanks for pointing that out to me… I'll be sure to change it… thanks again!

Disclaimer: Standard… and btw, don't own Perky Piranha and the Clarion Hotel

Unexpected Meeting

By: dreameaterishungry(for reviews that is…)

"Passengers for flight 501, heading for the United States… please proceed to terminal 4b" the intercom cackled.

Syaoran carried his luggage and headed to the said terminal. "Well," he said to himself, "this is it."

--

"Seat L8, seat L8…" Syaoran mumbled to himself, glancing at the seat labels now and then.

"May I help you sir," a stewardess asked, a cheerful smile on her face.

'Doesn't she ever stop smiling?" Syaoran wondered. "Um, yeah, I was wondering if you would kindly direct me to my seat," Syaoran answered politely.

"May I see you ticket sir?" she asked.

Syaoran handed her his ticket. "Over here, sir," she said, motioning her to a window seat a few rows behind.

Syaoran gave her his thanks and headed to his seat. Once seated, he took out a piece of napkin with something written on it from his pocket.

FLASHBACK

Suddenly, Tomoyo opened her shoulder bag and was fishing for something inside. She took out a pen and began scribbling something at a piece of napkin. After she was done, she handed this to me. Syaoran looked at her questioningly. She just smiled.

"I think what you really need right now, is a relaxing vacation, don't you think? I hear it's pretty nice in the States this time of year... I have a friend over there… I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you drop by and visit… Tell her I said hi, okay?" she said.

END OF FLASHBACK.

He read the address again:

Sakura Kinomoto

#595 Cherry St.

cor. East 6th street

Chattanooga, TN, U.S. 1

'Cherry street, huh?' Syaoran thought, a smirk playing on my lips, 'how ironic…'

Suddenly, the movement of the plane jolted him out of his thoughts. 'I'm finally leaving…' I mused, taking another glance at the piece of napkin in my hands.

'Thank you Tomoyo…' he thought, "I really appreciate this…" And with that, he stared out the window, taking one last look at Tomoeda before again, leaving home.

Syaoran's POV

It had been I-don't-know-for-how-long since the plane had left Tomoeda. I must've fallen asleep for I had heard from a nearby passenger telling him companion that we're almost there. I groaned, rubbing my stiff neck. I looked out the plane window and silently gasped, awed at the sight outside.

America was nothing like I'd ever imagined before. It was full of tall buildings, skyscrapers they call it. It actually looked like Hong Kong, except well, there're more buildings and heavy traffic.

'Passengers, please put on your seatbelts. We are about to land.'

I buckled on my seatbelt, preparing for the slight impact of the landing. After a few minutes, having finally landed on American soil, I got ready to leave the plane.

As I walked out the tunnel connecting the plane and the airport, I was greeted by an attendant. "Welcome to Hartsfield International Airport2, sir" she greeted with a cheerful smile.

I just nodded my head in acknowledgement, giving her a small smile. After collecting my luggage and passed through the customs with much difficulty because of the huge crowd and long lines, I headed outside to hail a taxi, exhausted to the bone.

I sighed. You can do this Syaoran. Just another 1 ½ drive and you're finally in Chattanooga, Tennessee.

Fortunately, though the airport was very crowded, there were lots of taxis already waiting for passengers outside, making it easy for me to hail one.

I climbed in the backseat after putting away my luggage in the trunk. The driver looked at me through the rearview mirror. "Where to, sir?" he asked, his voice gruff.

"The Clarion Hotel in Chestnut Street, Chattanooga3," I replied.

"Yes sir," he answered. "You better get comfortable sir," he added.

I looked at him, puzzled by his statement. "And why is that?" I asked.

"Because it'll take us an hour and a half to get to Chattanooga," he said.

Inwardly, I groaned. "I see…" I replied, a hint of exasperation in my voice.

The 1 ½ hour drive seemed to drag on. It seemed like an eternity before I reached Chattanooga, but I finally did.

'Finally… Wait for me, Sakura…'

Sakura's POV

I shut my eyes, trying to block the peering rays of sunlight shining through my window. Failing to do so, I throw my blanket over my head. I've never really been a morning person. I peeked out of the covers to look at the time, 10: 30 a.m. Here it comes…

'Three… two… one…'

"Sakura! Wake up you, monster!" came Touya's voice, or should I say my wake up call, from the kitchen.

I groaned. I hated it when he called her that. It was still tolerable when we were younger but I'm 17 now, for Pete's sake! I'm not a kid anymore. I guess it's true what they say, some habits just die hard.

"Don't call me that!" I retorted, reluctantly climbing out of bed.

After taking a steaming shower and getting dressed, I headed downstairs for breakfast. "Good morning…" I said, yawning in the process.

"Morning…" Touya replied. "Here…" he said, placing a plate of omelet on the table.

"Omelet! My favorite! Thanks Onii-chan!" I exclaimed, slipping in my seat.

"Where's dad?" I asked Touya in between bites.

"He's out and don't talk with your mouth full…"

Silence.

"So will you be staying home today, Sakura?"

"Nah, I got a date"

"Does dad know?"

"Yeah… I asked him a few nights ago…"

"So what time will Kyle pick you up?"

"11 p.m."

"You better hurry then…"

I looked at him, puzzled. He then, pointed to the wall clock. I glanced at it, double taking when I saw the time. "Yikes, it's already 10:45! He'll be here any minute!" I exclaimed, stuffing the last of the omelet and washing it down with a glass of orange juice. I placed my plate and glass in the sink and hurried back upstairs to get dressed.

"Don't worry, if he comes early, I'll stall," Touya exclaimed.

"Thanks!" I yelled from my room.

I threw open my closet, trying to decide on what to wear. After much deliberation, I settled for a yellow sundress, a pair of high heeled open-toed sandals whose straps are to be wound around one's ankles, a light brown choker and a small sunflower clip to top it all of. As I modeled my outfit in front of the mirror, I heard a knock from the door.

"Come in..."

"Sakura," Touya said, stepping in my room, "Kyle's here…"

"Okay," I replied, checking my reflection on more time before heading down to meet up with Kyle.

I rushed down the stairs. Kyle was seated in the living room, a bouquet of flowers in hand.

"Hey Kyle!" I greeted cheerfully.

He stood up from the couch. "Sakura, hey. You look wonderful…" he whispered, handing me the bouquet of flowers.

I smiled. "Thanks. Ummm… let me just find a vase for this… I swear Kyle… we've been having a serious shortage of vases recently…"

He laughed. "So I take you got the last bouquet I sent you a few days ago?"

"Yes, they were absolutely beautiful…"

"Just like my girl…" he said softly, his hand brushing against my cheek.

"Here, let me get that for you Sakura," Touya interrupted, taking the flowers, "you guys go ahead, have fun okay? And be home by dinner, Sakura!"

"Yeah… Bye, Touya!" I said, before heading out the door.

For a while, no words were exchanged between the two of us. "He's changed, you know…" Kyle said, "Touya, I mean… He isn't giving me those mean and suspicious glares anymore like he used to when we started dating"

"I guess he's starting to trust you…" I replied, "he can get a little overprotective you know… he just doesn't show it very much anymore… You should've seen him when we were still living in Japan. Boy was I in his short leash. Every time, Syaoran… "

Suddenly, it was as if I've lost my voice. I stopped walking. I felt my chest tighten up and tears were threatening to fall from eyes any minute now. Kyle looked at me, worry written all over his face. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asked, obviously concerned, "Is there something wrong? Maybe we should just cancel today…"

I gulped down my tears and forced a smile. I shook my head. "No… I'm fine…It's nothing to worry about…" I reassured him.

He seemed to have bought it. "Okay, but if you feel sick or anything..," his voice trailed of.

I let out a small giggle. "You worry too much Kyle…" I remarked.

He smiled sheepishly. "I can't help it… Anyway, where do you want to go?"

"I'm a little hungry"

He let out a small chuckle. "How about we grab some ice cream and maybe some coffee?"

I beamed at this and nodded at his suggestion. Soon we found ourselves outside the quaint café of Perky Piranha Cafe4. Kyle pushed open the door and soon, our nostrils were filled with the sweet scent of coffee. We picked a table near the window. Kyle, as usual, pulled a chair for me to sit in.

"Thanks…" I said, giving him a smile.

"No problem," he replied, "I'll be right back, okay?"

I nodded in reply. While waiting for Kyle to come back with our food, I stared out the window and before I knew it, I was lost in my thoughts.

Syaoran's POV

I paid the driver and stepped out of the cab, my behind sore from all the sitting. I grabbed my luggage and made my way into the Clarion Hotel. After checking in, I stepped into the elevator and headed to my room. I casually placed my luggage on the bed. My footsteps muffled on the soft carpeted floor as I made my way to the window. I drew the curtains and what I saw made me gasp. Chattanooga was beautiful.

Without a moment's hesitation, I left the room and boarded the elevator. As I pushed the heavy glass doors of the hotel, I felt as I have suddenly stepped into a modern Garden of Eden. I breathed, letting the fresh smell of Chattanooga fill my lungs. With a small smile tugging at the corner of my lips, I started walking along the streets of Chattanooga, enjoying the Scenic City5.

After walking for quite a while, I decided to grab a bite to eat. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a little café.

"Perky Piranha Café" I read. As I crossed the street, I suddenly noticed a familiar face inside the café.

'_Sakura…'_

Sakura's POV

I was fiddling with the tablecloth, anxious for Kyle to return. I looked at the counter and saw that he was already ordering. I turned my gaze back to the window, and suddenly, it seemed that time stopped. The restaurant seemed to have disappeared completely, leaving only me, sitting on a chair and the object or rather, the person that caught my attention, standing a few feet away from me.

'I don't believe my eyes. It can't be…' I thought to myself, rubbing my eyes. I pinched myself to make sure I was not just dreaming but this only brought about a small reddening spot on my arm.

"Syaoran…" I whispered, standing up.

Kyle approached me, carrying a tray with a slice of cake and two cups of coffee. 'Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked, following my gaze to see what could've caught my attention like that.

But I didn't notice any of this. Wasting no time, I ran out of the café to meet Syaoran. "Syaoran!" I exclaimed, snapping him out of his trance. I ran towards him and into his arms.

"Sakura…" he whispered, surprised by my sudden action. But he didn't seem to mind for the next thing I knew, I felt two powerful arms hugging me back.

I buried my face into his chest, careful to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. At that moment, I have forgotten everything. It was perfect, it was like a dream come true.

"Syaoran… I missed you so much…" I whispered into his chest.

I felt him stroking my hair. "I missed you too… Sakura…" he said softly, his voice filled with care, gentleness and love.

"Sakura!" I heard someone exclaim, ruining the moment. Turning to the owner of the voice, my eyes widened.

'Oh no! I forgot about Kyle!' I thought, panicked.

"Sakura, who's this?" Syaoran asked, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Maybe I should be the one asking you that," Kyle replied, his voice unusually cold.

"Who are you anyway? A friend of Sakura's" Syaoran spat, his expression reflecting that of anger.

"Oh, we're more than that…" Kyle answered casually, a smirk on his face. "In case Sakura hasn't informed you yet, I'm her boyfriend…" he added, grabbing Sakura by her arm.

T.B.C.

1 This is just a random address… though it really exists! I just don't know who lives there…

2 Its an airport in Atlanta, Georgia.

3 This is a real hotel. It's a five star or so my sources claimed. It's located on Chestnut Street, Chattanooga a few streets west from Cherry Street.

4 Real coffee shop located in Chestnut Street.

5 It's the nickname of Chattanooga

A/N: Whew! That was pretty long… well that's all for now, people… I hope you enjoy! Oh, just a little note. The information there with the airport is true and I got someone to help me with that. The only things I'm not sure is the travel time between Japan and the States so I did not state it there; about the tunnel thing which I only added since Singapore, Australia and our country has that so I figured the States would also have that and lastly the taxis outside the airport. Usually there are, but I don't know for the States. If anything else there is wrong or something, please just inform me. And btw, sorry for the many notes thingies, you know the number's. Thanks.


End file.
